The Loud House Movie
' (also commonly known as 'The Loud Movie''') is an American hand-drawn animated feature drama film produced by Nickelodeon Movies, and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. It was released on september 6 2018 and will go on DVD on Feb 3 2019 It is based on the Nickelodeon television series of the same name, and was directed by show creator, Chris Savino. The film starred the series cast of Collin Dean, Grey Griffin, Catherine Taber, Liliana Mumy, Jessica DiCicco, Cristina Pucelli, Nika Futterman and Lara Jill Miller, with guest performances by Brad Garrett, Randy Quaid and Michael Caine.a video game will be based on the movie it will be.know as the loud house the video game on September 2 2017 you play as Lincoln loud and his knucklehead family fights away and defeats sethlord Summary The film, much like the worst and crappy show, revolves around the worst life of a boy named Lincoln Loud, moron who survives in a large family of eleven idoits Production Production started when Nickelodeon and Paramount approached to bob for a film based on the stupid series. and Savino was at first, against the idea of producing a film for the show. However, later he stated, "I love these characters, and when I do this, I feel like the Loud family is part of my very own. When coming up with ideas to produce this film, I didn't want this to be a big adventure film with the Louds, but wanted this to be more about what the show was all about, and expand on the situations and past involved with these characters. I wanted to produce the film this way to show that this house of siblings was more than just stereotypes." There were three plots written for the movie, but the first two were turned down by Savino. It was originaly going to be a prequel to the show about how Mr. and Mrs. Loud met and fell in love. Savino turned down the idea because he felt it would take away from the main characters' story and be too boring for children. The second plot involved Lincoln running away from home because of an argument he and his sisters got into, and the sisters had to track him down. But, it was scrapped due to the plot sounding like the SpongeBob episode "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob?", and also because Savino wanted the plot to be more focused on the relationship between Lincoln and each of his sisters, which was eventually used as the final plot for the film. Originally, Leni was going to commit suicide in the film instead of just simply running away from home. Savino was strongly against the idea, saying it was too inappropriate for young viewers, and could possibly get the film banned. Savino changed to where Leni instead wants to leave the family, and was eventually approved. The first trailer was shown at the 2018 New Year's Eve party at Nickelodeon studios Orlando. Plot Lincoln Loud is an eleven year-old boy who lives with ten sisters. He wakes up in the morning and notices the audience. He introduces himself and gives a description on his sisters. After he goes into Lisa's room and notices her science experiment is about to explode. He tries to run but the explosion is so powerful it blows him up out of the house and into the garage and crash lands on his girly bike. The bike goes and he goes into the city fast. He ties to avoid people and accidently destorys some stores and a few houses including the Tetherby residence. No one gets hurt though. He then steers the bike in the opposite directon and heads back to the house. Puts the bike back in the garage and goes back inside. The sisters have been asking where he's been especialy Lisa. He lies to them and says he landed in the backyard. Then went to clydes house to watch "Arrgh!" while he's healing. And the sisters unexpectibly believe him. He then talks to the audience saying: "I know! Sometimes a white lie works for everyone." He then goes to school and everyone has been saying about a destoryer who destroyed the town. Lincoln gets nervous and for the whole day of school he denied anything about him being the destroyer. Later he comes home to the sisters watching a news report is saying about the story. He gets even more nervous when the sisters say the they want to kill the destoryer. He then turns the channel saying: "The news is not that interesting. I hear 90 percent of the news stories they tell aren't true!" He changes the channel to "Arrgh!" and the sisters get mad and ask him why he did that. But before he answers their question a knock is at the door. He thinks it's Clyde so he gets the door. But it's not Clyde, it's Lord Tetherby yelling at Lincoln for destorying his home. He says: "That was an accident!" But Lincoln realises he's yelling in front of his sisters. He gets so embarrassed he goes to his room crying. He later looks at a picture of his family and says: "What have I done? Now they will never forgive...me." Then falls asleep. He wakes up because Lori is telling him to get up. The sisters are not mad, and they want to know the story and Lincoln explains the accident. They understand and tell him a flashback of Tetherby saying: "First Lincoln turned down my club offer, and you idiot children sprayed me and my limo with mustard! And now he destroyed my home! So now I will buy this whole city from you and turn it into a big fancy country club this saturday!" And walks out laughing. Lincoln promises them he will be more responsible. The next day, he notices children around him start not liking him except Clyde and Ronnie Anne. When he comes home he's noticing a mob outside. He goes out there and apoligises to the town and warns them about Tetherby's big town changes. He then tells the town: "Were not going to let them take our town...were gonna get LOUD about it! Just think! If you let out your inner animal, they won't have a chance!" The crowd agrees and the sisters agree, too. Saturday comes and a big bulldozer shows up. Lincoln comes and warns them not to drive forward and inch closer. Lord tetherby disagrees and keeps driving but he gets an unexpected surprize. He gets an entire crowd of people singing "My House" by Flo Rida. And then the people attack. And the sisters plus lincoln go after Tetherby getting him in a big fight. Then tetherby lies down sore and defeated. The crowd goes after Lincoln and Ronnie Anne comes over to Lincoln saying: "My loud hero." And kisses him. And the crowd picks him up and says to the audience: "Well this is what I call a happy ending! Remember you come back to the loud house anytime! Bye Bye!" Then the crowd carries him off into the setting sun as happy as he will ever be intill Seth Lord destroys the city Lincoln loud will stop him he uses his Kamehameha wave to attack him he gone for god Voice Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Alan Ruck as Lord Tetherby *Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud, Sr. *Jill Talley as Rita Loud *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago *Brad Garrett as Announcer *Michael Caine as The Principal *Brian Sharp as Kyle Loud Tom Kenny as sethlord Credits #"The Loud House theme" (extended) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6MpT7lLwls) - Doug Rockwell Trailer Songs # Riot - Ace Wilder # My House - Flo Rida Hero- skillet Transcript *See The Loud House Movie/Transcript Credits Main article: The Loud House Movie Credits wrong . hero for the loud house movie from skillet Sequel The Loud House Movie 2 will be released on August 7, 2019 another sequel will be Lincoln loud will battle sethlord again Trivia *The film originally served as the series finale. But due to the success at the box office, Nickelodeon ordered another two final seasons (Season 5, 2017_2018 and (Season 6, 2018_2019. Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:The Loud House Category:American films Category:Series finales Category:American animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas